That Ghostly Ring
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: Re-write of my first fanfic. Also for dragonaqua's birthday. When Jack can't sleep and he tries to go out, he hears Danny having a nightmare. He stays by his side for awhile- when the boy has the familiar blue-white ring form around him in his sleep.


** Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

** Story (c) Me**

**Meant as a re-write of Danny, Jack, Skulker, and a Nightmare.**

**Also, this is a birthday present for Dragonaqua! Happy birthday!  
><strong>

The world outside was lost in pure nighttime. Usually at a time like this, Jack wouldn't be awake, lost in that nighttime with the rest of the world. Beside him in his bed, his wife slept silently. The world was eerily quiet. _"Why can't I sleep...?"_

He had laid there, awake, for he didn't know how long. He didn't even remember waking up. It felt like he had been sitting there forever, in some endless pit of thoughts so mixed he couldn't even pick one out. Finally he moaned as he got up, stretching his legs slightly. He stumbled to his feet, gaining balance. The man shuddered and left the bedroom quietly.

Jack tip-toed past the bedrooms, peeking in briefly in Jazz's room to check on her while he was up. She was sound asleep. He smiled and put the door back at a crack, then up to Danny's. He paused as a muttering coming from his son. The boy's blankets were sprawled about, and his legs lay exposed, the only part of his body covered with the blanket being the middle of his torso. The comforter hung over the side of the bed from the amount Danny was thrashing about.

Danny's father carefully walked in, trying not to make noise. As he approached the bed, he saw the boy was sweating, his hair frazzled, and his face was terrified. The signs of a horrid nightmare, to say the least. Jack knelt down and gently began to rub the boy's shoulder. At first Danny flinched, then relaxed as Jack continued. He didn't wake up.

Every couple of minutes, Danny's mumbling would be coherent enough for his father to interpret. Among the things the boy said were 'going ghost' and 'why can't I go ghost' and 'oh crap' and 'back off, Skulker'. Jack wasn't sure what they meant, but he didn't think much of it, only thinking that it was some odd dream he was having and meant nothing. Maybe inspired by the ghosts seen in town or Jack and Maddie's profession.

But what put him in shock was something that happened after awhile. Danny mumbled "Goin' ghost!" more confidently that he had before. A blue-white glowing ring surrounded his waist. But lo, it disappeared, making Danny mutter in his dream "No...no, no, no!"

Jack hadn't even acknowledged the noes that had come from his son following the glowing ring that had surrounded Danny for a minute. His mouth was open, his eyes wide. After a minute, he gasped out, speechless. Then- slowly- he put his hand back on Danny, carefully examining his son. "What in the world was...?" Jack trailed off. He stared for awhile, Danny keeping on with his usual mumbles and turns. Eventually he gave a shout, startling Jack again, Danny bolting awake.

The boy paused. He looked around, stopping at his father. He then leaned back, slowing his breathing down, calming down. Danny turned to Jack, his eyes wide open. "Dad...how'd you know I was having a nightmare? I mean, all I remember is pieces of it and blurs, but I know it was one."

"Well, uh...I couldn't sleep, so I intended to come out and eat some fudge and go back to bed, but I checked on you and saw you in a bad dream..." He wasn't sure how to approach the subject of that glowing ring with his son. The man cleared his throat. "So, uh, wanna come get fudge with me?" he asked awkwardly. Danny shrugged and got up, following his dad out of the room.

In the kitchen, the two ate some fudge and talked quietly over various topics of conversation. Finally- when they were done eating, Jack knew he could no longer push away the topic. He had to know. "Err, Danny..."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Um...I saw something...interesting when you were having the dream." he said. Danny froze solid, then almost doubled over. He stared at his father for awhile, then spoke.

"...What did you see, Dad?" he asked, paranoid. Jack took a breath.

"Well...this...this blue-white ring-thing that was glowing surrounded your waist for a moment after you said 'going ghost' in your sleep. It disappeared after a few minutes. What was it?" he asked.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat. "You saw...oh...crap..."

"You know what it is, right?" Jack asked. Danny grimaced.

"Unfortunately in my position, yes."

"What was it? Also, the 'going ghost' thing?"

Danny looked down silently, unsure of what should come out of his mouth. Jack frowned and shook his son's shoulder. "Danny, c'mon. You know you can tell your pops anything."

Blue eyes met the blue eyes that they were inherited from...Danny gave a groan, defeated. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure, Danny."

"...Okay." Danny straightened his back and sighed. "Dad...look, I'm gonna be frank. I'm going to say something that you would think was crazy, but considering what you saw..." He sucked in his breath. "Dad...I'm-I'm...h-half..." the words were stuck in his throat. Danny grew panicked. _"Oh god, I can't say it. I'm one word away and I can't say it. Fenton, your dad's right there, waiting to hear what you're half of. Oh god, what do I do?"_

"Half what?" Jack asked, confused. Danny closed his eyes.

"G-gh-" Barely any farther. Danny was helpless. Then...an idea struck him. "Take the word 'host' and add a 'g' in front of it."

Jack, being himself, quickly could figure that out. But it took him a little over a minute to realize what Danny had truly said. Ghost. Half ghost. "...Half...ghost?" Jack asked slowly.

Danny stared at him without saying anything. He then looked away. "I'm sorry."

"How?"

"Erm...let's say I got a little too curious about the Fenton portal and maybe tried to turn on the portal...from the inside..." Danny tried to be casual to ease the awkwardness, but that failed horribly. Jack, instead of being mad Danny didn't tell him or just angry because he's half ghost in general, the man paled.

"So, you're saying one of your mother's and I's inventions did this do you?" Jack's voice quivered. Danny shook his head.

"No! Well...not exactly? Uh...it was my fault I went inside of it."

"Partially, but we should've known beforehand that was a hazard. We're the ones who built it. I'd say you've more than learned your lesson from going in there at all, but still. I- I'm sorry, son."

Danny shrugged, then jumped. That hadn't been the response he was expecting. "Why are you sorry?" Danny asked, confused. "I'm the one who kept it secret for so long? And I'm the one who went into the darn thing! And who would've known a half ghost exists while you were making it? Look. Let's drop that for now. I don't really wanna debate about it."

Jack looked at Danny for awhile with an inscrutable expression. He took a breath. "Okay...so, what was the 'going ghost' thing about? Also, the blue ring...can you turn into a ghost?" Danny looked away and said nothing. Jack turned his son's head back to him. "Danny, if it is, this is nothing to be ashamed of. Not to mention, I'm your father. I have a right to know."

Danny looked up. He was nervous as ever, but he still had no escape from this situation. His father knew he was half ghost; obviously he wasn't bothered too much by it.

But being Danny Phantom...that was another matter.

The boy moaned, frowning. "Dad..." Tears almost flooded his eyes from how nervous he was. "Promise you won't hate me? And you'll understand?"

Jack was startled by the mere word 'hate' in those words. "Of course! I promise!" The man was flustered. Why would Danny think that? "So, will you- show me, please?"

"...Okay." After he said this, his father gripped his hand. Danny looked into the eyes he had inherited his own from once more, then closed his eyes. "Goin' ghost."

The ring formed like it did previously; Jack nearly tightened his grip on his son's hand at seeing it again. It split in half, one half going up, the other down. His clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. A familiar DP insignia appeared on the chest of the jumpsuit. His hair became ivory white, his eyes neon green as Danny opened them again and saw his father's face drained of blood and even whiter than his hair.

There was a long, awkward silence. Danny finally opened his mouth, his throat feeling dry, his tongue lacking many words. "Well, I..." He gulped. "This is...this is me, Dad. I'm a good guy. I've- I've been framed and stuff. And controlled against my will, but only that one time. You remember that Phantom's eyes were red, right? I mean...plus, uh, a vengeful ghost, er, overshadowed the mayor, and-" he cut himself off, realizing he was babbling by now, that words had returned to him in excess.

Jack was still gripping Danny's hand. Finally, slowly, Jack chuckled weakly. "Look at this hair. My son's hair became white before mine did. Though not for the same reasons." He chuckled again and ran fingers through Danny's hair. He sniffled. "Oh, son..."

Danny flinched at the next thing that happened. Jack had pulled him into the tightest bear hug he had ever received. He gasped for air, then embraced his father back. "Thank you..." Danny whispered. When they pulled away, Jack paused. The he grinned broadly.

"Whoa, wait...My son is a SUPERHERO! AWESOME! What other dads have as cool a son as I have? By the way, have any powers you don't have complete control over?" Jack asked. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I can duplicate, but I'm having trouble with it."

"Then go get some shut eye! We're gonna work on that tomorrow!" he said, grinning. Danny changed back to human, feigning a smile as he went up the stairs. In reality, he was thinking the following-

_"Dear gosh, tomorrow will be freaking humiliating."_

**FIN**


End file.
